I See You In My Dreams
by memesaregr8
Summary: Episode VIII AU. Reylo AU. "Love is the most beautiful dream, as well as the worst of nightmares" Rey has dreams, dreams of a certain man, but they won't go away. He won't leave until he has her, right where she belongs. With him. ONGOING STORY. PART 1 IN REYLO SERIES
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys this is officially becoming a series, kill me if u want but it's literally just random oneshots that might go into a story later. I did kinda mess up in the other two and I definitely wanted to go into a different direction, but I can change it a long the way. This is not in a canon universe at all, as you can tell. So this one is probably based off how she is on that island with Very Lonely Luke, training to be a freaking awesome Jedi, idk. And so like Kylo can see her and where she is through the force. All my stories are out of order by the way, so she isn't in love with Kylo (yet)**

 **Rey's POV**

 **Fraking big bang Star Wars intro, this is the beginning of the movie**

"I see you Rey" I try to run as fast as my legs can, but they can't seem to move. They are stuck to the ground as I feebly attempt to get away. His pounding feet slowly march toward me as I remember every crooked horrible thing he has done to me. The fear upturns inside my spine as I realize the creature slowly creeping behind me. Someone that killed his father in vain, and killed thousands and tortured millions. And with every bitter bone in his body, he seems to not feel any regret. And each thought I think about him seems to fuel my fear and hatred for this wreck of a man. The pounding slowly fades and stops. My heart picks up speed as I fear his next move. His arms creep up my shoulders and slowly work their way down to my waist. I shiver and shake at each little caress with his fingertips against my skin. His chin slowly pushes down onto my collar bone. I feel his cheek on mine, raging with heat. My breath is slow and raspy, echoing across the dark room. His breath zooms down towards me and rattles my whole body. His lips reach for my ear, as I feel the softness against them. "Rey, get up" My brow furrows. I never understand him. My hands stiffen as I grab onto his clothes. He says it again, more…seductive then before as his lips push further into my ear. I shift my head to the side. "Rey…GET UP!"

I jumped from inside the small cave and hit my head against a rock. I gasped and shook as my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the night. I rubbed my head feeling a small bump forming. My back trailed with sweat, leading down into my core. I widen my eyes from the escapade of my dream. Or nightmare. They are quite frequent now. I can tell, Kylo is probably trying to see me through the Force, using up my power. I thought he might've been dead, but maybe he is just that strong. Or maybe my mind wants to play tricks. Making me think he is alive, but he really isn't. I slowly lay back down, feeling my chest going up and down, trying to catch my breath. But I never understand why the dreams are so, vivid. As if, I want them to happen. It's like two sides of a coin, trying to see each other. They can feel and hear each other, but never see. I close my eyes again, hoping for the dream or nightmare to fade away.

I wake up to next morning, not feeling the presence of the dream at my side. I head outside of the small cave and find Luke by the edge of the cliff, staring out. It's a daily routine of his. I wait for Luke to turn around and finally realize I'm here. It takes him a while to realize. I can't believe he used to be one of the best Jedi. Age seems to take a toll on you. He turned around slowly as if he had all the time in the world. I rolled my eyes. "Hello Luke" I tried to say it as nicely as I could without rushing. Never push Luke, you'll never know what will happen. He looked back at me, finally fully turned around and grumbled. "Rey"

I smiled. "Will you ever warm up to me Luke?" No expression changed in his face. "On a good day, maybe" Rey couldn't help but laugh slightly. Luke was so…different then. Happier, not so much sadness in his eyes. Well, that's what Leia said. Same with her, I have seen pictures. Luke and Leia looked like they had all the happiness in the world and even Han. The smile seemed to trail off my lips. And as well as Luke's.

"You're thinking about me, thinking about how I used to be happy." He wasn't wrong, he was seeing into my mind. I swallowed, hoping he wouldn't do that.

"Yes…" I didn't know what to say after that. "Sorry…?" I sheepishly smiled, ugh, why did things in the world have to be awkward.

A smile played on his lips. He slowly walked down the plain. I followed him. "Don't be sorry." He faced me. He stared down to me. He was focused. I know when he is looking into my mind. "You had the dream again, didn't you?" I looked down to the floor. I felt embarrassed, heat flowing up my cheeks. "Yes I did" He nodded his head slowly. "Tell me what happened." My head shot up. I didn't think my blush could get stronger. The dream was…very vivid. And by vivid, the dream was…more intimate then I thought it would be. It was strange. But the worst part was, it wasn't all that bad.

"Rey?" I was pulled from my thoughts. "If you don't want to tell me, I can just look through your mind." My eyes bulged from my head. I didn't want him knowing my…thoughts about him. Oh, Luke was smirking! "Um. No, I will just tell you" Luke could not hold his smile back. But honestly, these past six months, I have been learning a lot with him, it's been fun. Learning about the force, just knowing the wonderful things and how it moves through everything. I was thinking back to what Maz had said. Not to look back, but to see ahead in my future. And maybe Luke was part of my future. I sat down on a rock. He sat beside me.

"It's complicated, it's not really anywhere. Just in an empty black room." He nodded slowly acknowledging my words. "I couldn't move, my feet were like, stuck to the floor. I heard footsteps and I tried to move but I couldn't. It was…" Luke cut me off. "It was Kylo, wasn't it" I looked up. I can't lie my way out of this. "Yes, I don't know why"

I trailed off. I really didn't want to talk about it. But Luke can help, maybe he can tell me how to prevent these dreams. "He comes up to me, yet I can't see him, I am not facing him, and that's what's making it scary" I took a breath. Luke put his hand on my shoulder, it felt reassuring. "I don't know, he was there, he kept whispering in my ear and he was so…close and I just felt…" I couldn't find words. I shuddered. "Exposed" I looked up at Luke, hugging my arms. This was _so_ weird. He kept a straight face, like he's trying to figure out what this all means. "I'll help you prevent these dreams, go over there" He pointed over to ledge, filled with rocks and trees. I stood there waiting. He walked over and stood in front of me. "I am going to go through your mind, try and stop me and go the other way around look into mine, got it" This was pretty simple. He didn't even lift his hand and he started looking through my mind. This was easy, I had been able to do this before I even started training. I was about to pull out until Luke caused me to lose focus. "Close your eyes, Rey, then stop me." He was still fishing through my mind. I closed my eyes. "Stop me now"

Rey furrowed her eyebrows. She tried stopping him, focusing without seeing him was harder. Using the force with your eyes closed is easy. But with him going through my head is distracts me from being able to see him and stop him, because all I can see is my mind, and I need to see his. I stepped closer, taking small steps towards him. He didn't move back; I can feel him. I kept walking. My head shook, my thoughts were fading. I saw something else.

' _NO! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"_

" _My father has it, I have it…my sister has it"_

" _Tell me, is Darth Vader my father?"_

I was seeing bits of Luke's life. He looked young, his eyes were so bright.

" _AGH! FATHER PLEASE!"_

" _I am a Jedi, like my father before me!"_

" _What a piece of junk!"_

I was going further in. I took a deep breath.

" _Ben! Stop! You're hurting them!"_

" _You're a monster!"_

" _I'm so sorry, Leia"_

I was shaking I didn't expect to see this. I wanted more insight. I looked in further, seeing bodies on the floor, burnt houses, vicious creatures. "REY STOP!" His voice was shaky. But I didn't, I fished further in. it was getting so… intriguing. I smiled. "REY, STOP! NOW!" His voice was so threatening that my eyes snapped open. I looked at him. I saw fear in his eyes like I have never seen before. "I am so sorry!" My eyes were wide. His features seemed to calm. "Don't be sorry Rey, it proves how strong you are!" No, no it didn't. I was acting like a monster. Going into his mind too far without consent. I was like…Kylo. My breathing was shaky this is the last thing I wanted to be. I swallowed and tears slowly spilled. I slowly looked at Luke, spilling apologies again.

"Rey…please, don't be sorry" He tried to come close. I stepped away. This was too much today. This has never happened. I have looked into his mind before and he let me, but not this far, never this far. And he was scared. And I didn't want to make people scared. I didn't want to be like Darth Vader or Kylo Ren. I want to be like Luke, or his father, Anakin. Or a strong woman like Leia, or the Padmé Amidala, former queen of Naboo. I ran away and went inside the cave, I don't understand what has happened today. I sat in the cave alone. I didn't want to get up. I sat in the corner feeling bad for about an hour. I got up and eventually did some training on my own, practicing moving things around, using my lightsaber. I actually got a new lightsaber. It was a staff, with two ends of a lightsaber. It was green now. I gave the blue one to Luke, he needed it, just in case. I really didn't want to talk to Luke right now. I know he's not mad, maybe scared, I don't know. I am really honestly, just scared of myself. Soon, nightfall came over the island. I was tired and I wanted the day to be over. I was scared, I wonder if the dream will happen again, it doesn't matter, I am gonna try to fight it. I felt my bed and slowly lay down. I would look at the stars, but the top of the cave is blocking my view. I just turned to the side and looked out the cave. I saw the trees and the wind blowing creating small waves. It slightly blew in my face, swirling small strands of my hair. I grabbed a small blanket and shoved into it. I slowly fell asleep to the sound of the waves.

The dream was starting; I saw the darkness. I concentrated, trying to fend it off. It was fading off like static. Footsteps were receding and getting quieter. I could move my feet slightly. But something was stopping me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" It was a deep voice. Young male. No, no, no! My feet were getting stuck even farther. All of a sudden, like a jump of time, a cut in tape, arms were wrapped around my body. My breath was sucked in and my eyes were wide. My heart beat was out of my chest. I can't control myself. His cheek raced up against mine. I squirmed in his grasp. I felt his breath race down my spine. "Rey…" His voice was like a snake, slithering down my body and it was so strangely… arousing and disgusting. _What is going on?!_ His nose was on mine. And suddenly, I felt something wet on my cheek, going up and down slowly. Oh, God! He was licking me! I shivered and his lips touched my cheek as well. I screamed and my lungs tore apart. Like anyone was going to hear me, tears fell on my face and I squirmed and shifted even more. His lips were moving on my cheek heading further as he swayed me around. I wanted to run and cry, yet for some reason, I stayed. And then again like a tape cut. He spun me around and I saw in his eyes. But of ours were wide and wild. His teeth were gritted and he grabbed my arms, his leathered fingertips digging into me. He lifted his hands and raised them to my temples. And I screamed before the dark room, turned into a white hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**:P guys I have practically planned out this whole story, and let me warn you, IT DOES NOT END IN HAPPILY EVER AFTER. But it does end in Reylo because #reyloforever, anyways, I will slowly write out chapters in this story, then monster and then bloody chains AND THEN THERE'S THE REYLO TRILOGY! Yay, anyways continue on.** **. BTW this chaptr might start off not making any sense, BUT ONE YOU READ FURTHER ON IN THE STORY, IT WILL MAKE SOOOOO MCUH SENSE. But what happens in the beginning is not necessarily how the story will end. And some things in this chapter, Disney would never allow, but it's fanfiction, so what the heck why not**

 **Rey's POV**

I swam in a colour of white silk, waving around my small frame. The lace in my dress, tangles around my neck and flows down to the ground at least a foot behind me. Looking up in the mirror to see myself is strange. I am smiling so wide with glossy lips and smoky eyes, with beautiful dark hair, curling timidly at the end. Yet on the inside it the depths of my brain, I am confused and scared, in a dark hole and I want to leave but I am brought here and I can't get out. My long white fingernails wrap around a small bouquet and the veil covers my sight and I slowly walk out the room. I understand what's going on. But what's the point, how did I get here, nothing makes sense? Who's causing this, I can't remember yet I am intrigued and scared to find out just what this is. The black wide doors open, with dark, twisted signs engraved across it. I walk in alone, no father to aid me. If I can seem to place what's going on. My mind attempts to pull up, seeing ahead of me, but my body keeps my head down, smiling to ground. My white heels graze across the long carpet. People are staring at me, with wonder, awe and jealousy. I don't even know who they are but they look at me like they're queen. Maybe I will be their queen. Oh god, nothing is making sense right now! I can't seem to comprehend what is going on in this room. I slowly climb up the small steps. I can finally look up, but this stupid veil is in my face and I see a silhouette of a man, smiling at me of wonder. Not with the look of greed and selfishness, but with a look of loving and caring. This makes my smile wider, but on the inside I am screaming. I am so confused ripping my head apart. I cannot tell if this is the future, or the past of someone, or a game meant to play with my head. Words are said that are meant to bind us as I hold his leathered hands waiting for him to say words that I won't return. Unless I do. "I do" Those words exit his mouth, having to be said from me now. I am shrieking in my brain, over and over again for whatever to be happening to stop. Yet my real mouth echoes his words. And now my hands are shaking, I sit in a corner, watching in horror as he lifts my veil. And I see his face. I close my eyes. Tears are falling, but my face is smiling even wider then I ever knew I could-and it's scaring me. The closer my face gets to his, the face of darkness, the farther I need to be away. I run in the darkness, thinking it could help, but the image is following me, telling me I need to see this. Like a bonding. I lean slowly forward as I watch in horror. My soft lips touched his and I gripped his hands. The breath slowly left my body as I give in the kiss. I fall into his lips but in my head I am falling down. I scream away the vision and I wake up. Sweat is trailing off my back, and I slowly curl up in fear. I sob quietly. Fear is when I can't understand anything. And I don't understand what just happened. Dry tears are on my face as I try to forget what I just witnessed. I quickly got up from the cave and stepped outside. The cold air cascaded across my face immediately. I breathed in the crisp air, helping me get my mind off everything. I looked to the water and I could smell the sea from here. I breathed in and closed my eyes against the moon. I took my vest off and threw it to the floor. I took my pants off leaving them there, and I stood facing the sea. I stood with my grey shirt. I slipped my shoes off and trudged my bare feet against the grass towards the water. I was at the edge. My feet touched the water, glistening under the sky. I slowly stepped further in, closing my eyes and baring my mind. I flowed down to the water my feet not touching the mud beneath. The water was up to my waist, splashing my back. I ran in deeper, and soon my entire body was underneath, my chin barely peeking out. My hair had gotten soaked. The buns were lazily flopping about. I grabbed my hair and pulled out each bun slowly each fell out and hit the water with a flop. Each wave of my hair, sinking deep in. I swam about for a bit, enjoying the bitterness of the cold. My clothes stuck to my skin. I thought, it's the middle of the night, and no one's here. I lifted my grey top and threw it over my shoulders. It landed softly on the ground ahead of me. I swam about, topless, flowing around. I sink my head in deeper, my eyes floating above the top. My arms wrap around myself, hugging myself. I close my eyes, water from my eyelashes fall on my face. I am slowly trying to forget everything. I coat myself in water, rubbing my arms and pushing my damp hair back. I shift my hips round moving in the water, walking along it. I go completely under for a minute taking a huge breath. I see beneath the island. It's completely dark under here but it makes me sort of feel…loose and free. I smile widely and see the moon shine down on my face. I bring my knees to my chest, just for a couple of seconds, taking in the warmth of my body. I come up from the water and gasp in as I see the sun slowly peeking up. I swam to the edge and lifted my arms up. I sighed as I pulled myself up. My legs slipped up from the sea, as it creates soft ripples. I walked up against the mud as I hugged my arms. I faced the slowly rising sun and shivered. I grabbed my soaked clothes and headed back into the cave. I threw them in a corner to let them dry. I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around my wet body. I lay back down on the floor, ruffled up in the blanket. I slowly fall back asleep, dreamless.

I wake the next morning, peacefully, no nightmares following me. I reach out and grab my clothes, still a bit damp, but I really don't have a choice. I put my clothes on and take my hair ties. I slip on my shoes as I tie my hair into it's signature three buns. I walked out the cave and breathed in fresh air again, this time, much more sun shining down on my face. I looked out to see Luke, again staring out to the sea. I said hello. Not like I usually would, I would smile and laugh. And Luke would maybe say a joke and then slightly make fun of me, and then we would go onto training. Learning about the Force, using it, practicing with our sabers. Today, I slowly walked up to him. I stood behind him, waiting for him to turn around. He turned slowly towards me. His eyes were sadder than usual.

"Rey" So simple, how he said my name. Breathless and airy, no emotion given. I immediately jump into a thousand apologies. Luke raises his hands to stop me form talking. "Rey. Stop." I shut my mouth and purse my lips.

He walked closer to me. "Rey, please, _please_ don't be scared of what you can do. This proves how strong you are. How much potential you have." He stopped for a moment and walked even closer. My head met to his neck. "Do you understand me?" I was feeling so embarrassed. I shook my head and looked down, biting my lip. " _Rey"_ I looked up. I looked in his eyes, determination and pity. He could tell how scared I was and he wasn't wrong. I hated my fear. I crossed my eyebrows. My shaking hands curled into a fists. "Yes" I said, voice shaking slightly. I replied again. Lifting my head fully, I stopped shaking. "Yes" I said once again. Luke started smiling. Brighter than I have ever seen. I smile too.

"Now, let's get on with some training." Luke pulls out his saber. It whooshes out a strong green jade. It looks like my new one. I am confused. I cross my eyebrows. "I gave you your old blue one?" He smirks. "This one is old, I used this to defeat Darth Vader, I used this to save the world. Us Skywalkers tend to give up the old blue one after a while. It passes down the generation." He pauses for a moment. "I was going to give it to Ben, but…it can't happen anymore" I understand, Kylo Ren is a massacring idiot. I question his actions. The lightsaber called to me he could've given it to me. "Why didn't you give it to me?" Whoops that might have come out wrong. He seemed to freeze for a moment. "It called to you Rey, you were drawn to it." I listened in. "But it's not yours" I stepped back, feeling slightly out of place again. "It sensed your power- "I interrupted. "So I'm not worthy or something" I felt a small anger inside me, a small bubble of fire inside my heart. He shook his head slowly. "No, Rey, your part of something much bigger, maybe the lightsaber isn't yours. Maybe something bigger is yours" I tried to bit back with a strong remark, but there seems to be no valid reason to. The small bubble inflated, and popped as I stepped back. "Right, sorry. I'm being really stupid" I laughed a little. I am getting worked up over nothing. Luke smiled.

"Good, now let's get on with training" My doubled-bladed saber shot out as bright, vibrant greens clash together. Our feet move across the plated grass as our arms sway in motion. Spark constantly fly around as two bright sabers clash in different way. I used both my blades against Luke's singled bladed. As hard as it is, I was putting up a great fight, considering I was only training. And it's not like Luke goes easy on me. Oh no, he gives his all. I fought against him, grunting as my arms pulled up the weight. He went fast, and at his age, he was like lightning speed. I tried to keep up with the green saber coming at me multiple times. I clashed my green against his and shoved him off. He lost balance for a moment, and I really didn't know he could do that. I spun around my saber unnecessarily and went in for a stabbing motion. I would've stopped halfway anyways, buy Luke seemed to get there first. He grabbed my hand resting on the middle of my staff saber. I twisted it to get it out of his grasp, but he brought his saber along my neck and as soon as that had happened, he swiped away mine and pressed both against me. He smirked. I couldn't help but laugh. It was like a childish tag game between us. He handed me my saber back and I turned off the edges. His swept in.

"That was great. Rey" I smiled. He was right. I was getting better. I am guessing 6 months can do a lot to you. Imagine years and years of this. I can see myself now with traditional Jedi robes and my green double-bladed saber at me side, fighting against the First Order, or whatever threat comes to us in the future. I hid my excitement and anticipation inside my eyes.

"Now, it's time to use the Force today" Right, forgot about that. "I was thinking we try it on something…bigger today" I tilted my head.

"Come here" Luke walked around me and headed down the island trialing across the rocky steps. I followed him. We headed to the bottom of the island, where the waves were crashing down on us and splashing our feet. I looked out into the sea. I was starting to remember last night. And then I realized my clothes were still pretty much wet. I widened my eyes. Did Luke notice? I shook my head and started following him again. There was nothing here but tiny pebbles and the Millennium Falcon…oh. My mouth widened just a bit and I tossed my head back. How? HOW? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!? "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" I yelled. Luke turned to face me. A small little sheepish smile was on his face. No! I was dead serious! HOW! Luke walked up to me. "Rey, it's fine. I had to lift a ship that was pretty heavy too" He paused for a moment. "Well, I wasn't successful…" I widened my eyes. How was this supposed to help me? Luke decided to come back with a better remark then last time. "Look, just try, if you don't get it, it's fine" He looked at me in concern. I slowly groaned with crescendo into a very loud one. "FINE!"

I walked closer to the MF, thinking that would actually help. I slowly took my hand up, focusing entirely. My fingers pretended to wrap around the ship, as if tricking my mind into thinking it's how it works. I loosened my features and closed my eyes. I could visualize the scenery in front of me. My body tensed. I took a deep breath. I walked close, more water escaping the sea and now crashing up to my face. I spit out little droplets of water. Now half my clothes were soaked more than before. I calmed myself and felt the force shift through me. I heard Luke yelling behind me. I heard creaks and groans from the ship. I smiled thinking it was lifting from the ground. It was, I could feel it. I walked closer even faster, striding along the ground. I kept my hand focused in front of me. I felt the water rushing up. I stopped, walking a little slower. I felt droplets touching my face. My entire clothes were soaked again. I couldn't focus anymore. I let go and gasped. I heard a loud thud and my eyes snapped open. I was in a pool of water. I was so goddamn focused I lost track of what was going on. I turned around to Luke, he was yelling and gesturing to me to come over there. I tried, my legs slowed against the pressure of the water. I grabbed my head and covered my ears against the rushing of the water. My hair was coated with water. I decided I couldn't fight my way through all this water, it was basically the entire sea. It wasn't calm like last night, barely moving unless I touched it. It was waves crashing and moving at the speed of sound. Salt water burned my eyes. I ran towards the MF, I tried to grab the wheels so I wouldn't be washed away. I pulled myself up the wheels and grabbed the end of the ship. I pulled myself of the top of the ship, a little over water level. It wouldn't be long until the water rose up again, engulfing me and the ship. I looked over to the cliff. I stepped to the end of the MF, looking up from the bottom of the cliff. I walked backwards, attempting to prepare for what I was about to do. I stopped at about in the middle of the ship. I looked towards Luke who was _highly_ confused. I ran towards the cliff again, my feet pounding against metal. I took a leap of faith against the cliff. I turned my face away, so it wouldn't smash into the dirt. Expectantly saving my nose from ultimate destruction. I came in contact with the cliff and dug my fingernails into the dirt, clutching on for dear life. Well, because If I didn't, I'd probably die. I slipped slightly and the water was coming closer. I reached my legs out to touch the MF. My toes barely managed to even grasp the end of it. My hands couldn't take much longer. I slipped from the dirt, leaving claw marks from my hands. My back fell roughly against the cold metal. I wanted to close my eyes from pain, until I felt water flowing on the top of the ship. I opened my eyes right away and scrambled up. I didn't know what to do. Instead of looking at the side of the cliff I looked to the top. But how was I supposed to get up there, if only I could get inside the ship. I can't lift it unless I-I use the Force. It was better then staying here, it's the best chance I got. I closed my eyes again, not letting _anything_ distract me. I faced my palms to the ship. All my energy went into lifting this ship. I heard incredibly loud creaks and groans and I couldn't tell if that was good or bad. I heard a loud wave of water and giant drops falling. I wanted to open my eyes to see around me, but I didn't want this to fall. I felt a stronger wind up here, wet strands of hair blowing in the wind.

"REY! STOP!" I stopped abruptly. My eyes flashed open. My arms were shaking. I looked down to the ground slowly. I was many feet up in the air. The Millennium Falcon was shaking underneath my fingertips. Luke was standing in front of me, on the island. The water was rising slower talking up the bottom half of the island. Luke reached out his arms for me to grab. I held onto him, not losing by balance or my focus. I jumped slightly onto the ground and immediately shot my hands out towards the ship. I moved it over to the side and slowly let it down. It landed with an echoing thump. We were silent and all you could hear was the rushing water. My lips slowly grew into an incredibly wide smile. So did Luke's. We blew into contagious monstrous laugh. I couldn't breath. Just the shocking manner of what had happened, I wasn't able to comprehend what was going on. Breath ran out of my body and I stood there smiling like an idiot. I sighed loudly. Wow. I just…can't believe it, am I really that powerful?

Nightfall came and Luke and I were by a fire. "Your clothes are pretty soaked" I looked up to Luke. He wasn't wrong. Second time in a row. There was dirt and mud all over them. I could spot a couple of holes on my vest as well. Luke walked over, my eyes followed him. I reached for something and handed it to me. "Here" I looked to it, it was folded nicely into a small pile. "Take it, see if it fits. It supposed to be Ben's, but you can have it now" I reached out and grabbed the clothes. I headed into the cave. I slipped my old clothes off. I threw them into a corner, they are pointless to me now. I slipped on a navy blue top, it was sleeveless, unlike my grey ones. It had grey leggings, like my other ones, but these were longer. And slightly bigger. He did say that these were for Ben. Oh God, technically I am wearing Kylo Ren's clothes. That's a sentence I'd never thought I'd say or think. I picked up a long grey cloak, like my vest but longer, down to my knees. I threw it over my shoulders. I am guessing it would've been to my waist, but then again, Kylo is a huge freaking monster, no wonder his clothes would be ginormous. It had a navy blue outline, like my top, around the edges of the jacket. It came with navy blue gloves as well. I picked up grey boots. They were long, meeting right up to where the leggings stopped. They were slightly heeled, but small enough for me to not fall over. I finished putting the outfit on. I wasn't used to it, having a brand new outfit. I found a puddle to find my reflection in. I looked down into the rippling water. I looked stronger, more powerful. Like a Jedi. I grabbed my saber. I turned it on. Holding it at my side. I widened my eyes, at my strength and beauty. I never knew that just believing in yourself could make me better _. I am powerful._ I felt a small tear on my face, falling fast. I wiped it away. I turned away from my reflection. I walked back outside. I walked against the wind, pride on my shoulders, wiping away fear. I headed to Luke. He slowly turned around to face me. Again, turning slowly like always. He smiled once he saw me. He looked at my outfit, actually looking surprised that it fit me. "How is it?" I smiled immediately. "I love it"

 **THIS FRIGGIN CAHPETR TOOK GODDAMN FOREVERRRRRRRRRR. Ok sorry, but it was stressing me out so much. Now I have to write that new chapter for Monster, plus my other original story sooooooooooooo FLJDKGJAGLAJKLAJLKGJGA I CAN'T EVEN ANYMORE. Ok bye! Ps I also made a lot of song references in this one too**


End file.
